Las lágrimas del cazador de dragones
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [One-shot] [LucyxNatsu]:: El dragon slayer se derrumba ante los brazos de la maga estelar... y por primera vez por sus ojos caen lagrimas que solo ella sentirá.


§Girl Magic del anime§, se que debería terminar con mi otra historia, pero a veces la inspiración cuesta, más cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin escribir. Recuerdo estar escuchando el ost de esta serie (Fairy Tail - Shukumei) y se me vino a mente la escena, y decidí escribirla. Es un NatsuxLucy, no hay tanto romance y es un relato corto, pero me ha aliviado escribirlo.

La idea que sea un one-shot, pero quizas tenga otro capitulo, no lo se bien. saludos a todos!

* * *

**Las lágrimas del cazador de dragones**

**I capitulo**

**El sentir escondido**

* * *

Si bien el dragon slayer de fuego era uno de los magos más poderoso del gremio, Lucy no dejaba de ver esa niebla de tristeza y derrota que contada veces apreciaba en su compañero.

La escondía muy bien. En algunas misiones en que se acercaban a las montañas, lo descubrió observando el cielo con las pupilas dilatadas, oliendo el aire, hasta saboreando los frutos y su mirada cambiaba. Su explosiva alegría y entusiasmo se envolvían en nostalgia que trataba esconder, pero no de ella, pues podía reconocerla muy bien.

Para Lucy, Natsu era un libro abierto, en el cual no podía escribir, pero si intentar leer, con el desafío que ello implicada, porque a pesar de la naturalidad y la simpleza del mago, no era para nada lo que aparentaba,

A pesar de las contadas batallas, del tiempo pasado, el aún no encontraba a su padre y ese era el motivo de ese comportamiento. Sólo algunas pistas, nada concreto con su paradero.

Notaba cuanto lo extrañaba, una vez el pelirosa se lo había dicho, que haría todo por encontrarlo, sentía hasta un poco de envidia, pues la maga estelar tenía la corazonada que el padre del dragon slayer estaba bien en algún lugar, no sabia como, pero si lo sabia. A diferencia del suyo, al cual no podría ver nunca más.

Suspiró agitando un poco su cabeza y acomodo las cosas tratando de desviar sus pensamientos, tomó una de las mantas, la cual extendió y cubrió a Happy con delicadeza para no despertarlo, aunque el felino siempre dormía profundamente, solo estaban ellos tres terminando la misión, y ahora necesitaban descansar antes de volver.

El bosque estaba silencioso.

Ya había comido, estaba satisfecha con ello, el pequeño minino azul se había lucido con su pescado con algunas hierbas, giro hacia atrás y quedó mirando a su compañero cuidadosamente.

Natsu estaba encendiendo la fogata, con su magia. Estaba callado, muy quieto, en sus ojos las sombras cambiaban constantemente al mirar el danzar apacible de las llamas que consumían las pequeñas ramas secas.

La rubia sonrió, nunca pensó que un mago pudiera ser tantas cosas a la vez, un niño, un feroz guerrero, un bromista, y un leal compañero. No había duda, el pelirosa era una de las personas que agradecía haber conocido y del cual sentía mucho afecto, quizás más del que se atrevería a confesar, y era por esto que siempre lo miraba, descubriendo debajo de la capa de su sonrisa lo que realmente el joven sentía… una abrumadora tristeza.

Tomó una manta como lo hizo antes con Happy, caminando algunos pasos con cuidado se la colocó en los hombros al joven, a pesar de que no la necesitaba pues el calor de su cuerpo era suficiente para pasar la fresca noche de otoño.

Se sentó lentamente a su lado compartiendo su silencio que no era común en el, pero habría que pensar: ¿Que es común en Natsu?, él la miró con atención, el movimiento de la maga estelar siempre le parecía suave y le agradaba. Pero ahora lo único que le ocasiona, era un efecto relajador y le gustaba.

La rubia lo miró por unos segundos y luego observó el fuego con detenció una de las chispas le parecía un espectáculo, y pensó que en el lugar del mundo en que estuviese, ya no vería el fuego tan simplemente, siempre le recordaría a su estrepitoso compañero y ese sentimiento le alegraría.

- Lo extrañas... ¿verdad? -preguntó Lucy mirando al cielo y observando las estrellas sobre los árboles, esperando que no se sintiera mal por su pregunta.

Pues no era su intención molestarlo, ella se había dado cuenta de sus ía acompañarlo.

Los ojos del pelirosa, verdes y oscuros, se contrajeron rápidamente ante la frase de la joven, miró el crepitar de las brasas y se inundó de recuerdos de su padre, con lentitud.

El mismo le había enseñado a canalizar la magia para formar las llamas que tantas veces le habían ayudado a proteger a sus compañeros. Lo había resguardado de la lluvia y las tormentas torrenciales mientras buscaba una confortable cueva para los dos. Le enseñó tanto, y le había llenado de cariño y protección. Siempre recordaba las grandes garras que lo tomaban y se daban un ligero apretón que para él, era el mejor abrazo del mundo.

Y todo esos maravillosos recuerdos habían sido de pronto apagados, detenidos sin ninguna explicación lógica para su entonces infantil corazón.

- si...lo extraño - su voz pareció apagarse con el crepitar de la madera, pues esta reaccionaba a su magia.

Sintió que sus músculos se tensaron ante la confesión, a Happy le negó ese sentir hace unos meses. Rabia, nostalgia...no entendía el porque desaparecio sin mas, nunca se culpo, no era su culpa, pero si necesitaba saber el porque se había ido. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo. Oler el aroma de sus llamas y de su humo tan característico, tan antiguo, a maderas de árboles milenarios.

- Yo...también extraño a mi Padre

Natsu la miró de reojo. A su nariz llegó el olor de las lágrimas antes que siquiera se asomaran por los castaños ojos de la Heartfilia. y se sintió extrañamente aliviado ante la confesión de la joven, el poder ver su dolor, convertían el suyo, y se hacia menos pesado.

Ella colocó otro leño en la fogata.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pues la joven tampoco hablaba sobre su padre o lo que sentía, quizás la única vez que la vio triste fue cuando se enteró de la noticia de que el estaba muerto, pero desde ese momento ella nunca volvió a mostrar esa eso se sintió más unido a su nakama, porque ella compartía su dolor, y parecía hacer lo mismo que el...esconderlo.

Y cada uno de ellos, sentía el dolor escondido del otro. Eran testarudos… pues lo que hacían estaba mal, pero el se resistía a que los demás lo vieran así, mucho más que Lucy.

- Natsu...ya no llores solo… - la joven se arrodilló ante el fuego apretando las manos en su falda con un pequeño temblor en ellas, después de dejar el leño entre las ávidas llamas. Su cuerpo tembló, tratando de no ahogarse en sus emociones - yo lloraré contigo. Y si no puedes llorar, yo lloraré por ti… - confesó decidida. - pero... no puedes solo y guardarlo...duele si haces eso...

La había protegido tanto, salvado, sacado lo mejor de su persona, dado esperanza cuando todo alrededor se hundía, la llevó al gremio, a su nueva familia...y ella, no quería dejarlo solo. Su deuda era mucha con el. El Dragon Slayer le había entregado tanto. En su infantil alegría y sus bromas, en su compañía. En cada gesto para con ella.

Necesitaba protegerlo, no podía vivir si en los ojos mago de fuego aparecia ese vacío de tristeza y dolor profundo, le desgarraba el alma verlo asi.

La maga estelar si que era extraña, aquellas palabras eran lo que necesitaba escuchar. Happy mas de alguna vez le dijo que llorar no era malo, y que era normal.

Pero el no quería, Igneel donde quiera que estuviera y lo viera llorar, pensaría que no era un digno hijo, la fuerza y la convicción de los dragones era legendaria. y el como su hijo,seguiríaa sus pasos.

Pero no era un dragón totalmente, el era humano. Y su compañera se lo recordaba, no quería abrir su corazón, pero la joven estaba a corta distancia temblando, y confesandole que hasta lloraría por el. Y los sentimientos de aquella mujer que alguna vez encontró rara, se abrieron sinceramente hacia el.

Cuando extraña podría ser Lucy, y cuando agradeció que estuviera ahi, pues necesitaba de su toque, por extraño que parezca, el contacto lo deseo fervorosamente, esperaba no descansar de una vez de todas las emociones que tantos años le habían seguido.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron, de par en par, cuando sintió un peso en su hombro derecho, Natsu se había girado hacia ella y había apoyado. Podía sentir la cálida frente en su hombro y el cosquilleo de su cabello. No podía ver la cara del joven pero si sentia su respiracion en su pecho.

El contacto con Natsu siempre fue chocante, quizás porque la mayoría de las veces era en situaciones de peligro, pero esta vez ellos necesitaban tocarse, y su contacto la paralizo, pero no intimidó.nunca le había intimidado.

- Lucy...solo quiero verlo...una vez más - confesó por primera vez en años de silencio.

Lo abrazo, mientras se giraba para acomodarlo en su pecho, Natsu la rodeó por la espalda mientras respiraba el perfume de vainilla de la joven.

Agradecía esta especie de refugio que el cuerpo de la maga le daba, era algo más que eso, y lo sabía, escuchaba perfectamente el latir de su corazón, un latir calmo. Lucy era muy buena, era muy suave, y su corazón ya no se sentía tan oprimido, aunque las ganas de desahogarse de alguna manera estaban creciendo de manera estrepitosa.

- lo verás Natsu…lo sé - sintió sus lágrimas correr, no pudo retenerlas. Acaricio el cabello del joven con suavidad. Lo acuno aún más en su cuerpo. Y deposito un suave beso entre los cabellos pelirosas con ternura.

Cuando lo acerco a su cuerpo, por unos segundos sintió la temperatura descender del cuerpo del dragon slayer, y tapo mejor la espalda con la manta que le hubiera puesto.

No se asustó, no tenia, algo le decía que todo estaba bien. El escalofrío del moreno cuerpo del joven llegó de lleno a su piel y fue el preámbulo de la apertura de sus emociones. Las llamas parecieron explotar en la fogata.

Natsu la acerco mas a el con necesidad. El contacto se intensificó.

Los segundos en esa noche otoñal se detuvieron...

Fue entonces que notó en su pecho las lágrimas caer... una a una... cual si fueran pequeñas chispas de fuego como en los festivales de verano, pero sabía que no lo eran…

Aquellas gotas cálidas y fulgurantes...eran las lágrimas de Natsu

Las lágrimas del cazador de dragones, quien por primera vez en años lloraba y temblaba entre los brazos brazos de su compañera, que lo acompañaba en silencio.

* * *

Agradezco de antemano, el hecho de leer.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
